


Hidden [sweeran one shot]

by can_opener



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, RESTART, School, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_opener/pseuds/can_opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a boy has a feelings for a beautiful girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden [sweeran one shot]

"Uh I don't wanna do it."

"C'mon Ed, don't be a pussy"

_"No, I don't want to!"_ His friends have no choice but to push Ed near to Taylor, who was chatting with a friend. Ed looked nervously ant his friends. All of them gave encouraging nods and one of them flipped him the bird. He turned back and swallowed the lump in his throat, facing his eyes on Taylor, the beautiful girl. Taylor owns a set of pretty eyes and a very beautiful blonde hair. Ed only observes her from a distance until his friends dared him to ask her to come in their party next saturday.

"C'mon Ed, You can do this. Don't be a girl and you'll be fine." Ed told himself as he walked near to Taylor. He heard Taylor talking to her friend something about frog dissection. Ed's hands started to sweat as he approached Taylor and patted her in the back. Taylor looked surprised. 'What's the cute lad doing here near the science labs?' She asked herself and she inwardly chuckled. Ed started to stammer.

"What is it?'' She asked kindly and Ed could not help but smile. Then he stammered again.

"Uh... Jo-John, my f-friend over there." He pointed to the direction of his friends and Taylor raised her eyebrows at them. ''Told m-me to i-invite you t-to their party n-ext week. Is that okay with you?" He inwardly slapped himself in the face for stammering in front of her crush. Taylor softly laughed.

"What's your name? Are you a new student here?"

"I'm E-ed and John and James are my cousins. Uh n-no, I'm not a new student." He stammered again and Taylor could not help but to be disappointed how could she not found a cute lad like him for years.

"Cool. Sure." She said and Ed merely hid his surprise.

"Really?" He asked, unsure.

" 100%" She assured. "And oh, Ed can I get you number?" She asked and Ed froze. _'She wants my number?'_ He asked himself. He immediately nodded and punched his number on her phone. They both said their goodbyes and he headed out to the direction where his friends were supposed to be there but they already left. He wanted to thank them. On his thoughts about thanking them, his phone ringed and a text from one of his friends came up.

_"Thank us later doofus. - James"_

He smiled and whistled his way to the Math class.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you like my sweeran fic. Oh and hey, I edited some parts of it on 12.10.14. Tell me what you think about it. :)


End file.
